Light in The Darkness
by Silverdawn2167
Summary: When Jack and Kim take a fun trip on a cruise with Jack's mom, something terrible goes wrong. The ship crashes. What does Jack and Kim do to survive? Will they stay together through this hard time? JackxKim Rated T for Gore and Violence Co Written: HaddixStitches


**Light in The Darkness**

**-Breaking Slowly-**

* * *

My feet, cold, trembling, nearly froze to the dangerously chilled, concrete floor. My legs clenched to my chest tighter as my breathing turned to un-even gasps. The corner I gave myself to covered my small body with it's grappling darkness and sucked me into my camouflage, my security. I felt the sticky, sweaty locks of my black hair fall in front of my face and freeze there. I could see the crystals in the carbon dioxide I exhaled from the temperature in this hell hole. The cells in my face were slowing down the process of life, leaving my cheeks pale, and blue. My lips crusted and the dampness from my mouth suffocated them turning them purple. My thin, pathetic arms wrapped around my legs making my knees ascend to my chin. My jeans were painted with a deep red and made me feel as if I were wearing clothes carved out of dry ice. The jacket on my shoulders fell off outside and I wasn't mentally ready to pick myself up to achieve it, not after the pain I just suffered. I'm not taking it again. I will stay here anytime and freeze to death before facing any man again.

'I didn't do. I didn't do it.' echoed through my mind and flowed out of my ears and into the small, tiny, cold room I was locked in. The chains around my feet felt like I had a 1,000 pound boulder strapped to my frail ankles. I refused to walk. I refused to open my eyes. The stomach churning image would flash before me again, seeing the floor painted in a blood red. Seeing the floor painted in my blood red. Scratches tore across my cheeks and the scouring pain zipped through every vein that broke and unleashed my blood into the world of nothing. I wouldn't face him again. I wouldn't face anyone again.

'I didn't do it, though. I didn't do it, though.' My conscience told me. I couldn't trust anyone. I could barely trust my un-worthy self. I shifted my foot off the other one and I cringed at the pain the flowed through my muscles. Iced crystals formed at my exposed skin and they froze me. It felt like I was being froze from the inside out. Why am I here? Why am I locked in here? Because, it's all my fault. Everything is my fault.

'I didn't DO IT, though! I didn't DO IT, though!' My conscience screamed again. Then, the sudden relief of natural light, steamed though the window. I brought my head up and opened my eyes cautiously. The sun's beautifully warm rays beat into the room and the warmth steamed against the cold. Then, I remembered about school. Oh how I hated and loved school all at once. I loved it because I was away from this messed up building but when I was there, I was ignored, as if I weren't real, as if I were invisible. Of course, there's nothing wrong with being invisible considering you have no friends that will be apart of your personal life and you don't have any person who leans on you. The downside is, loneliness. When you feel like you're all okay, and everything is okay, loneliness steps in and creeps into your mortal psyche. I've thought crazy things, and done crazy things but in the end, I save myself and run away from them and bury them deep away from my mind.

I released my arms and then fell by my side. I dragged them to my feet and after a total of 12 minutes and seven seconds, I picked the locks of my chains. Having them off felt like heaven, but I wouldn't know what that felt like. I hung my head again.

The cold muscles in my body warmed and started to work again as I slid up the wall for balance. I peered out of the window and saw the blue sky shining brightly down on me. The window sill was about two inches taller than I, but it would be easy for me to get on top of it. Harder for me to proceed my plan with the pain I carried though. I lifted my arms to the top and pulled myself up as I walked on the wall, holding back screams. Finally, I was able to sit on the sill and stare out the window. The neighboring houses rowed down the street. I was jealous of everyone on the street. Knocking myself out of my thoughts, I stood up and bent over so I could fit in the window. I unlocked the window quite easily and slid it open slowly to not make a sound. After getting the window fully opened, I whipped my legs over the side of the window and looked down. I was glad I was locked on the first story this time. Without looking back, I jumped.

"Uhfff." I gasped. I landed on my feet but my legs weren't strong enough to keep me up. After I stood up, I stared back at the window. Climbing it again, I closed it. I jumped again knowing the pain that would come. I stayed on the ground a few seconds, thinking of how stupid I just was, but it would be believable. After standing up, I brushed myself off, combed my hair with my hands and walked towards the driveway. No car. I mentally high-fived myself, over joyed he wasn't here.

I crept up to the front door and tried to open it. Locked.

'Wow, he was smart enough to actually lock it this time.' I thought sarcastically. I checked to see if anyone was outside, no one. Then, I lifted my leg and kicked the door. It swung open easily. I would most likely be dead right now if I wasn't a 2nd degree black belt.

Trotting up into my room, I found it exactly the way it was the last time I was in it. About a year ago. I grabbed my bag, tucked all my clothes, which consisted of four shirts, two jeans, and one pair of shorts, my pocket sized photo album, sketch pad, pencils, wallet, notebook that I write in, and a bottle of water inside of the bag. I then grabbed my school bag. Placing the two by the door, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I cringed at the sight of myself. Blood stained my face and purple formed around my jaw. I washed my face quickly. The freezing cold water numbed my skin. I had no reaction considering that I was already so used to it. Once I was done and knew I look believable, I turned away and grabbed my bags. Taking one last look at my room, I closed the door.

After locking the front door, I took off to school, for the last time.

My locker opened gracefully after I clicked in the code. My duffle bag full of clothes was in my locker and my backpack hung on the hanger too. Fetching the heavy books I needed, I trudged ti the last course of the day. Before I walked completely away, my eyes caught another students. I wanted to look away but the gaze was too strong. My eyes opened, with fear realizing it was a guy. But then, my eyes spotted an un-easy feeling in his eyes. I searched them, pain, hurt spilled out of him and I nearly gasped to just realize his life story. Then, the bell rang. I jumped and the trance was broken. I looked around to find him. He was gone.

"I guess I'll stay a few more days." I muttered to myself then, blended in with the students, flooding the hallways into the rooms that brought their futures into their lives.

* * *

**Written by: HaddixStitches**

**R&R**

**-Amelia & Montana :)**


End file.
